


Yo Vivo Por Ti

by shes_x_electric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'll tag as I go, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a Good Boy, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, keith comforts lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_x_electric/pseuds/shes_x_electric
Summary: Author's note: This story has been put on hiatus in favor of Healing Touch - a post season 8 Klance fic. But I am proud of what I wrote for this, so I will leave it here.~*~*~*~*~ season 6 & 7 spoiler warning ~*~*~*~*~Takes place after season 6. I started writing this before season 7 came out soooo let's pretend they haven't made it to Earth and didn't disappear for a while. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯~*~*~*~Lance died. Keith wants to address it because he really cares.





	1. We Almost Lost You

Keith was frozen, stunned by the report.

 

“What?” he asked incredulously.

 

Princess Allura stood uneasy before him, chewing her bottom lip. “I brought him back to life.”

 

Keith’s already pale complexion went absolutely pallid, his stomach clenching with dread.

 

“Lance…. died?” he choked out softly, feeling his chest tighten. He stared forward, mind whirling, trying to process what Allura had just told him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus and steady his breathing. His eyes snapped open to implore clarification from the princess. Maybe he misunderstood?

 

“Yes. In a selfless act, he sacrificed himself to save me from a massive electrical explosion. I found him unresponsive in his lion. Luckily, I got to him quick enough to restore his life force,” she stated, her usually flawless elven features contorted with worry. “I’m not even sure if he remembers it clearly, but I’m concerned about him. I feel he may not realize the gravity of what happened... And I think someone should talk to him.”

 

“You haven’t talked to him about this?” Keith snapped, brows furrowed. His tone came out harsher than he intended, but he was distressed at the information.

 

“Keith, I’ve tried. But again, I don’t think he realizes how serious it was. He brushes it off or makes jokes, at least when speaking to me. Possibly because of ego, or how he feels towards me…” she trailed off.

 

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _“Idiot,”_ he grumbled internally. It was typical of Lance to make light of such a situation. His feelings towards Allura were no secret and _of course_ he would try to brush it off to act tough in front of her. He was a natural flirt who was always “on” - which kind of annoyed Keith, as he found it to be unprofessional. He was also never one for public displays of affection. Hell, Keith was still learning how to interact with anyone just socially.

 

Allura continued, “I think you should talk to him, Keith. You’re the leader of Voltron. And one of our teammates is in need.”

 

Keith looked at Allura with pensive eyes. He recalled the last time he had spoken to Lance in confidence as a leader. Lance had come to him with his anxieties about being a viable part of the team and had considered stepping down. Keith’s heart broke for him when he said that. He knew behind the arrogance, Lance was actually quite sensitive and insecure. Keith took a straight forward, but light hearted, approach. He advised Lance to not worry and focus on his missions. The advice seemed to work because Lance truly flourished into his role of being Keith’s right hand as the Red Paladin. They had become close as a result.

 

They had a rough start though, Lance establishing early on that they were supposed to be rivals, which Keith never really understood. He didn’t agree to such an “arrangement” and was actually open to being friends - which now, to his relief, they were. There was still banter, but it was different. Not of a combative or nefarious nature, but a protective one, with lots of nagging and teasing. Keith secretly enjoyed it. As his subordinate, Lance had been respectful to Keith, but was not afraid to tell Keith when he thought he was wrong. Keith appreciated that, and he listened to Lance. Keith’s anger could sometimes cloud his judgement, and Lance was always able to set him straight, whether it be by calming him down, or pulling him out of wallowing in self-pity when he made a mistake, convincing Keith to make things right.

 

He took comfort in Lance’s presence; he genuinely enjoyed being around him, which was rare for Keith as he was extremely solitary and used to being alone. Lance was able to make him smile and laugh. He felt at ease, which he never really experienced before with another person. Not even Shiro. Shiro was like a brother to Keith, and he admired and loved him dearly - but Keith had his own insecurities, always wanting to live up to Shiro’s expectations of him. With Lance, Keith could just… be.

 

Lance also paid Keith compliments during missions and in private conversation, boosting his self-esteem not only as a leader, but as a person. Keith wasn’t egotistical, and frankly the praise embarrassed him a little, but he accepted it as graciously as possible. Lance’s support meant so much to him, and it made Keith strive to be better at everything he did.

 

Most importantly, Keith trusted Lance. He trusted him to watch his back, take the shot or keep the team together. This was a strange feeling for Keith as he had trouble accepting people into his life. He pushed people away before he would be rejected. But Keith wanted to let down his walls for Lance that he had so meticulously built and kept up. The only person he had ever trusted enough to open up to was Shiro, but he wanted to share his most intimate thoughts and feelings with Lance. And he wanted to know his.

 

Keith appreciated Lance’s companionship, but he had come to develop deeper feelings for the boy from Cuba. He wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to converse, eat with, watch things, go places, sleep, fight, explore, kick Galra butt and save the world, with Lance by his side.

 

But Keith recognized that he had to put those feelings aside. Keith had assumed control of the Black Lion again; he had to lead. The Caste of Lions had been destroyed, and Team Voltron was on their way back to Earth. Now was not the time. By revealing his feelings to Lance, he could jeopardize their mission. Things could get awkward if Lance wasn’t interested, and if he was, they could both get distracted. But it was becoming more and more difficult to repress his feelings around Lance. Keith wanted to make him feel wanted and needed and cared for. He wanted to touch him, and taste him.

 

It didn’t help that Keith found Lance extremely attractive. He was tall and lean, built like a swimmer with broad shoulders and a long torso. He was skinny when the team first formed, but after so many training sessions and missions, Lance had toned up. Keith had noticed his well defined muscles during their sparring, much to his chagrin; the first time he had really fixated on Lance’s body, it had caused an uncomfortable physical reaction that Keith had to handle aggressively later.  

 

“Keith?” Allura’s voice broke the silence, snapping Keith back to reality. He had a tendency to get lost in thought and stare off into space.  

 

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

 

She nodded, “Thank you.”

 

Being the leader of the Galactic Coalition in the war against the Galra Empire, the team was able to find various planets, space stations and ships on which they were welcomed along their trip back to Earth.

 

This stop, they were staying on a station above a Coalition sponsored supply planet. Team Voltron had been on the station for a couple quintants now, performing routine maintenance on the lions, and resupplying. They decided to stay above the planet in the event of an attack by the Galra, and they would be right on the front lines to protect the populace and resources.

 

A part of the large station was garrisoned off specifically for the team. Each lion had its own bay, and each team member had their own quarters. It was a nice change from being cooped up in a cockpit for most of a couple movements, especially because Krolia and Shiro were traveling in Keith’s lion and always in such close proximity. He knew it was necessary and he was glad to have them both there, but he missed his personal space. Keith also wanted someone else in his personal space, but it wasn’t possible flying in separate lions.  

 

Keith exited from the conference room that partitioned a portion of the station off from their area. Allura and Shiro spent a lot of time there, discussing various tactics and plans, and held diplomatic meetings with various leaders passing through. Keith usually tried to excuse himself from the latter, trusting Allura and Shiro’s abilities in that area. He was more about the war than the politics. He walked down a narrow, well lit hallway, leading to a lower deck and thought about Shiro. Keith was glad to see him moving about and getting back into things without exerting himself too much. Keith had been worried about him since he came back. A pang twitched across Keith’s chest. Two people Keith cared for deeply had now physically died… and came back to life. Keith wasn’t a spiritual person, but he silently thanked whatever powers there were in the universe for giving them another chance. And he had the deepest of gratitude for Allura, of course. It was she who had actually brought them back.

 

His mind then wandered to Lance. Keith thought of how he was going to address the sensitive issue of Lance’s mortality. He wanted to make sure he was okay and care for him; hold him if necessary. Let him cry, scream, punch, whatever he had to do to feel better. Or, Lance could act the same way he does when Allura brings it up and try to dismiss it. Keith decided to be direct, yet subtle.

 

Keith reached steps at the end of the hallway and descended to the lower deck. The lower deck had a training room, complete with AI simulation for sparring. It had many of the same capabilities as the one on the Castle of Lions. But Keith was heading for the longue, a circular area beneath their quarters that had comfortable furniture, computers and some other alien technology that Keith wasn’t familiar with, but recalled Pidge gawking at. They had a kitchen down here, too. The agriculture was strange on the planet below, but Hunk had been managing to whip up edible, nutritious meals for the team that almost tasted like home. They had been living off ration packs and junk snacks while traveling so it was nice to have actual food. The station brought vague comfort to the paladins and the rest of the crew, providing some semblance of routine and normalcy. Well, as normal as being a part of Team Volton could be. Their castle was gone, but this felt at least close to what they once had.

 

Keith entered the lounge and as he expected, Lance was laying on his back on one of the couches. His hands were behind his head, a leg perched up on the back cushion. His eyes were closed, but he had earbuds in, and judging by the rhythmic movement of Lance’s elevated foot, Keith assumed he was listening to music. Keith approached the couch and Lance must have detected his movement because he opened his eyes and turned to look up at Keith. He flashed a grin and sat up straight, removing the buds from his ears and putting them in his pocket.

 

“Hey, man,” he greeted Keith.

 

“Hey,” Keith responded, settling on the couch a cushion away from Lance.

 

“What’s up? Everything good?” Lance asked, probably expecting some sort of briefing or mission assignment.

 

“Yeah. Things seem to be going as planned,” Keith answered, turning in his seat to look at Lance soberly. “How are you?”

 

The question seemed to bewilder Lance, as Keith noticed a slight furrowing of his brow, and a quizzical expression cross his face. He looked adorable, but Keith couldn’t help but feel a wrench of sadness at the response. Lance certainly acted conceited, but he was always putting others’ needs before his own. Keith knew Lance often felt isolated and like a 7th wheel, but he wanted to reassure him that he was a valuable part of the team and cared for in many ways.

 

“How ‘am’ I?” Lance echoed, still befuddled. “Uh… I’m okay, I guess. I trained earlier with the AI, took a nap. Pretty uneventful quintant. Hunk made me this burrito type thing with some stuff he got on the surface that was pretty good. Beats rations.”

 

Keith nodded and smiled softly, “Yeah, I’m sure.” There were a few moments of silence, then Keith pressed again. “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Oooookay Captain Kogane, what’s going on?” he asked as he folded his arms and brought his legs up on the couch to sit cross-legged, looking like he was about to curl himself up into a little defensive ball.

 

Keith grimaced at that nickname, “I’m not Captain… I’m just Keith. And nothing is going on, I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he said sincerely.

 

“Allura talked to you, didn’t she.” Lance stated flatly, definitely not a question.

 

“Lance, I wouldn’t be at liberty to discuss that with you even if she did, but honestly. I’m here for _you_ . To make sure _you_ are okay,” Keith asserted, holding a firm gaze into Lance’s eyes.

 

Lance huffed indignantly, but his shoulders slumped after a moment. His face looked thoughtful, looking away from Keith, a small frown on his lips. He glanced back up with sad eyes, resembling a wounded puppy.

 

“Look, it’s not a big deal. I’m here, right? Everything is fine. I’m alive. Ready to kick ass and take names. That’s what matters. I’m not going to dwell on it,” Lance said sternly, his expression hardening as he spoke.

 

“Lance,” Keith sighed, moving himself a cushion over so he was right next to him. They were holding steady eye contact. “You died, Lance. We almost lost you. Voltron would not be whole without you, and neither would I--” _Shit._ “We,” he amended, “your teammates. We care about you and want you to know that we have your back,” he finished, hoping Lance didn’t notice his little slip up.

 

Lance stared back at Keith, his expression blank. Keith could practically see the wheels turning in his head, contemplating what to make of the words. Lance unfolded his arms and put his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 

“Okay. Thank you, Keith. But really, I’m fine. I try not to think about it, and have only been looking at the present and future,” Lance said resolutely.

 

“Alright, Lance. Just please know that you matter,” Keith said firmly, unconsciously leaning forward and placing a hand on one of Lance’s. He looked down, realizing what he was doing and started to internally panic when he felt Lance’s hand twitch under his. But a tick later and Lance’s hand was turned palm up and holding his in a gentle grasp. Lance gave Keith’s hand a soft squeeze. Their eyes met again and Lance’s expression softened into a small smile.

 

Keith felt his face get hot, no doubt blushing furiously as he stared at the beautiful creature before him. Being this close, Keith noticed how blue Lance’s eyes were, his lengthy lashes, his lustrous caramel complexion and the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. He was gorgeous and Keith couldn’t stop staring. Keith’s eyes glanced down to Lance’s slightly parted lips and instinctively licked his own. He looked back up to Lance’s eyes, trying to quell the passion that was rising within him.  

 

Keith drew his hand away, savoring the contact for as long as possible by caressing down Lance’s long fingers. They both watched as the connection broke, and their eyes met again.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Captain,” Lance cracked, but his eyes were still soft, his smile up-turning into a grin. Keith loved that mischievous grin.

 

“Yeah,” Keith said simply. He was trying to keep his cool but his insides were on fire, thinking about holding Lance’s hand, the squeeze, the way Lance just called him “Captain” and how he was starting to envision Lance calling him that while moaning and panting beneath him…

 

Keith quickly got up off the couch and turned his back to Lance. There was now a rather considerable bulge in his suit, and since his uniform was form fitting, it was difficult to adjust or conceal.  

 

“Good talk,” he said, clearing his throat. He started to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“Wait,” he heard Lance request behind him.

 

He tensed and turned slowly, trying to keep his hips straight and facing forward.

 

“I know you’re going through a lot now, too. So… if there’s anything _you_ want to talk about, or ever just want some company, I’m around,” Lance stated, releasing Keith’s wrist.

 

Keith nodded to Lance and a small, but sincere smile crossed his lips. He turned forward again and started the walk to his quarters. Keith needed a cold shower.


	2. I Need My Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been having flashbacks and nightmares. He goes to Red for comfort, which is where Keith finds him.

Lance had gone to his quarters after Keith left. It was getting late anyway so he thought he should head to bed. He laid back on his pillow, propping his head up with his arms folded back. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the interaction he had with Keith in his mind. He was slightly miffed that Allura went to Keith about him. Not that he didn’t trust Keith, but he had already explained to Allura that he would talk about things when he was ready. He felt like she didn’t take him seriously. The team had more important things to focus on now, and Lance needed to keep it together for them. For the universe.

 

Truthfully, the memory haunted him and crept into his mind often. Missions and training kept him distracted for the most part, but the moments he was left alone, just him and his thoughts, were harrowing. It was frankly a miracle he didn’t go insane in his cockpit while traveling for long periods of time through empty space. Red must have felt Lance’s distress, because the lion had helped him through particularly rough patches. Red would project pleasant images of the ocean and rain into Lance’s mind, and Lance could swear he smelled the salty air, or felt the cool drops on his cheeks. It quieted his turbulent mind, and helped him sleep most nights. Even after settling on this space station and getting his own quarters with a plush bed, Lance would still go to Red in the middle of the night for comfort. He would curl up in the seat of the cockpit, or sometimes just lay on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

 

Their bond had been strengthening, but Lance could sense Red was still attached to Keith. It made sense - Keith and Red had a similar temperament, and every so often when Red was communicating, Keith would appear. Lance could feel his essence, as if a part of Keith still lingered within Red. It was oddly comforting. Lance had never admitted it out loud, but he genuinely admired and respected Keith. He was a kick ass fighter, pilot and teammate. Sure, he could be brash and reckless, often letting his temper get the best of him, but Lance noticed Keith had improved on controlling it, thinking things through and really listening to the team. He was becoming a kick ass leader.

 

Lance frowned. Another thing he hadn’t admitted out loud was that he desired Keith. He always caught himself thinking about the raven haired rebel, and not being able to stop staring when he was around. He didn’t mean to do it, but Lance found Keith to be breathtaking. The way he spoke, the way he moved, and carried himself. He was a beautiful man to behold. Thick ebony hair that Lance wanted to run his fingers through. He had always teased Keith about having a mullet, but his style suited him. Flawless ivory skin, perfectly toned muscles, intense, violet eyes… Lance caught himself fantasizing again.

 

He sighed. It was no secret he had an infatuation with Allura, but he knew deep down it would never work out. It crushed him to acknowledge it, but Allura was meant for something greater and would most likely marry diplomatically. She was royalty and deserved much more than Lance would ever be able to provide. He grimaced at the thought of Allura marrying Lotor, the currently indisposed emperor of the Galra Empire, which for a brief time seemed to be highly likely. He hoped she would never be put into that kind of arrangement. Even if he couldn’t be with Allura romantically, he still cared about her. His thoughts went back to Keith.

 

Keith had aroused feelings in Lance he hadn’t discovered in himself before. He had always found men attractive, but hadn’t actually been with one. Keith gave him confidence, which Lance sorely needed a boost in at times. And although they had started out as rivals, they were now supporting each other. There was no doubt that Keith was the best fighter on the team besides Shiro, and Lance learned a lot from their sparring sessions together. He enjoyed those times, not only because he was getting much better at hand-to-hand combat and honing his skills as a defender of the universe, but it was then that he saw Keith at his most magnificent. He smirked to himself. It was also a way to get physical with Keith. Lance could be a bit of a masochist, and as much as he hated “losing” to Keith, he reveled in being held down by him. Strong arms pinning his wrists above his head, powerful thighs locking his hips in place firmly on the ground. A panting and sweating Keith above him. How Lance desired to grab Keith’s hips and grind up into him. Or let Keith flip him over and grind back. Lance didn’t care.

 

Lance felt a pulse between his legs at the thought, a substantial bulge forming in his jeans. He reached down and started rubbing himself. He could use the distraction and the release. He undid his fly, releasing his now rigid member from the confines of his jeans. He wrapped a hand around his girth, beginning to stroke up and down. Lance’s eyes closed, the image of Keith being on top of him driving him to pump more vigorously. As his speed increased, he squeezed his shaft, his mouth going slack as he emitted a soft moan. His breath hitched at the sensations. “ _Keith…_ ” he breathed out. He wanted to please Keith in any way possible, and the thoughts of being dominated by Keith brought him closer to release. His strokes became more erratic as he felt his climax building up. Muscles tensing, then suddenly, sweet release. He groaned with every white stream that jetted out onto his stomach, some spilling onto his fist. He shuddered, coming down from his bliss.

 

Post orgasm clarity began to set in, and instead of feeling exhausted, Lance started to feel anxious. He had to go to Red. Lance cleaned himself up, grabbed his pillow and blanket from the bed and whisked out of his quarters, dragging the blanket down the hall to the Red Lion’s hanger.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Keith startled awake. He felt a familiar calling, which he couldn’t quite place at first in his still sleepy daze but after a moment… Red? Was the Red Lion summoning him? Keith furrowed his brow in uncertainty. It couldn’t be. He was the Black Lion’s pilot now. Why would the Red Lion be trying to reach him? Unless…

 

“Lance,” Keith broke the silence of his room.

 

Keith pushed himself up out of bed, heading out his door. He was only in his sleep clothes, which consisted of a black shirt and shorts, not even taking a moment to put socks on. Keith didn’t care. Something was wrong and he had to investigate right away.

 

He jogged down the narrow hallway that lead to Red’s hanger. The huge double doors of the bay slid open as he approached. He stepped through the threshold to see the Red Lion sitting before him, dark at first but as he got closer, he noticed a dim glow in the lion’s eyes. Keith climbed up Red’s leg to his back and entered through the top hatch, dropping down into the cargo bay. He landed with a heavy thump. The door in front of him leading into the cockpit was open, faintly illuminated in red. Keith spotted a dark mass crumpled up in the pilot’s seat.

 

“Lance?” Keith called out, barely above a whisper.

 

The mass shifted a bit, Lance’s head poking around the edge of the seat, partially covered by blanket.

 

“Keith,” Lance croaked. He sniffled.

 

Had Lance been crying?

 

“Lance, are you okay? Can I come over there?” Keith asked, his tone gentle. Keith didn’t want to impose upon him, but if Red summoned him here, he knew he was needed.

 

Lance waved a nonchalant hand in the air, and Keith took it as permission to approach. He stepped forward and around to the front of the pilot’s seat, bending to one knee. He looked up into the huddled pile in the seat. Lance had wrapped himself in his blanket with his legs crossed on the seat, his pillow hugged to his chest. Keith’s eyes were adjusting to the low lit cabin and he could make out the troubled features on Lance’s face, which was the only part of his body that was visible.

 

“Hey,” Keith greeted tenderly, “Talk to me.” He reached forward and put a hand on the blanket where he could make out was Lance’s knee.

 

Lance sniffled again.

 

“For a while, I’ve been having flashbacks and nightmares,” Lance began, his voice thick with sorrow, “and Red helps to keep them out of my head. I would have lost it a long time ago without Red’s help.”

 

“He likes you,” Keith said, hoping that would be comforting. Keith was a great listener, but he was still working on the whole “talking to people” thing.

 

“He’s still pretty attached to you, ya know,” Lance said. “Which is why I guess he thought it was a good idea to call you here.”

 

Keith nodded, “I’m flattered Red thought I could help. Do you think you’re ready to talk about it?”

 

Lance hesitated, but Keith waited patiently for a response. He could sense Lance’s apprehension, but hoped he would come around.

 

Lance sighed.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he finally spoke, “I did what I had to do to save Allura, and I don’t regret it. Her life is far more important than mine in the grand scheme of things. She’s the key to winning back the universe. And I’m forever grateful to her for bringing me back. She’s an incredible person. Well, alien. But it also made me think of my family and how they don’t know where I am, and if I died… they’d never know. I’d be lost to them forever. I went to the Galaxy Garrison to prove myself and make my family proud. I wanted to explore and protect Earth. I never imagined I’d end up a billion galaxies away from home, caught in a war with an evil alien race that will take DECAphoebs to even scratch the surface of. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Voltron is _awesome_ and the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. But, I almost ended up just another casualty of war. In an instant, _boom_ , gone. And I think about how many others have lost their lives, who were more brave and skilled and contributed far more… yet, I’m the one who came back. Do I even deserve it?”

 

Keith’s hand gripped Lance’s knee softly.

 

“Lance, don’t think for one second that you aren’t worthy. You are a Paladin of Voltron. First, the Blue Lion chose you. Then Red. The lions wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t worthy. Especially Red.” Keith said seriously.

 

Keith could hear Lance’s grin, “Don’t flatter yourself _too_ much there, Captain.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “ _Lance_ ,” he said sternly.

 

“No, no. I know. You’re right. I just… don’t want to disappoint anyone. Not my family. Not the team. Not the _freaking universe_. Not you…” Lance’s voice faded.

 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and spoke empathetically.  

 

“Disappointment is inevitable, Lance. I know that more than anyone. But you have a good heart and have your team’s back. We’ve all seen it, many times. I’ve seen it personally. You’ve saved my ass and helped me through a lot of tough situations. You’ve improved in piloting and fighting. This wouldn’t be Team Voltron without you. We need our sharpshooter. I need my right hand.”

 

Keith brought his hand up from Lance’s knee and held it out to him. Lance looked at the hand and brought his arm out from under the blanket. His hand met Keith’s first in a handshake gesture, but neither let go and their hands settled together for a long moment. Lance brushed the pillow and the blanket around him off to the side. He slid down, out of the pilot’s seat and onto his knees in front of Keith. Lance lurched forward, embracing Keith in a tight hug. Keith froze, but eventually brought his arms around Lance’s shoulders, warmly returning the embrace. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, Keith hearing soft whimpers and feeling the wetness of tears. Keith stroked Lance’s back soothingly with one hand, still maintaining a firm hold onto him with the other. He ran his hand up the back of Lance’s neck and into his hair, running his fingers through the plush brunette locks. Lance sighed with contentment.

 

“We’re going home, Lance. You’re going to see your family again and you’ll be able to tell them all the things you’ve done for the universe, and they’ll be proud as hell,” Keith said softly, continuing to rub Lance’s back.

 

He heard a sharp intake of breath and Lance started sobbing. All the anguish, torment, sorrow and loneliness that this broken man had been bottling up started pouring out. Keith held onto him firmly, allowing Lance to let everything out. He needed this.

 

After a few moments, Keith shifted so his back was against the console behind him, still holding onto the weeping boy. He guided Lance to sit between his legs, curled against his body. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith was able to reach a corner of the blanket that had ended up on the floor and pulled it over them. Lance calmed being cradled in Keith’s arms. They remained like that for a long while, sleep eventually taking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to see Lance in pain, but I wanted to explore what was going on in his mind and I enjoyed writing this chapter. 
> 
> Keith is a good cuddler.
> 
> Red is a good matchmaker ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is awkward but a good boy. Lance is an angel. 
> 
> After the first episode of season 6, I wondered how Lance dealt with his near death experience. Next chapter will include Lance's perspective.
> 
> Second chapter is almost ready and a third also in the works. Not really sure where it's heading yet. Will tag as I go.


End file.
